The Mourning Sun
by Morgku
Summary: The Joker dies, Harley Quinn pregnant. Justice League at war with an unknown being. And everyone doesn't understand.
1. Prologue

3 months earlier -

"Give it up Joker you're surrounded," Batman said sternly."Hahahah!" The Joker cackled like a hiyena. "You always-" The Joker started to say, but was interuppted by a gunshot. The sound rung out in Gotham, it sounded louder, but it must have been because of who it hit. The Joker looked down at his chest, there was blood dripping out. "Th-That's," The Joker was cut of yet again, but this time by his own blood. He began coughing out blood, choking on it. He couldn't help it, and know one could understand it, he laughed. It was a laugh for help, but it was his crazy laugh. Everyone stood silent as the scene before them unfolded. They had no idea what to do. They'd been dreaming about this moment their entire time in Gotham, the death of the Joker. The one who killed without thinking twice. You could hear the choppers from news helicopters, and his laugh. No reporters reporting the scene, everyone staring blankly. Even Batman, the Dark Knight, the savior of Gotham, stood still. The Joker's knees collapsed and he looked at the sky laughing as if trying to curse the world, raising his arm. Eventually his laugh became quiet, and soon silence.

Yet no one stood there more confused then Harley Quinn. The Siren herself, confused. The Joker had pulled many ruses that involved him dieing, yet he always told her. She couldn't handle it. Couldn't comprehend it. Her Joker, the thing she held most deeply in the world was laying on the ground, the silent he had ever been. She limped over to him slowly, a wound she had received from their chase keeping her from walking properly. Her mallet scraped the concrete, and it seemed to drown out until it was a constant ringing in everyone's ears. With her half steps it seemed like years until she reached her dead loved one. She knelt next to him feeling the cold ground her hands going to his face. Teers rolled down her face and she started to sob. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and she shook him violently. As if he was faking it, and doing this would break his acting. But it wasn't, there was no ruse, no trick, just a dead insane criminal with clown gimmicks. "No!" she yelled at the sky. She threw her head back screaming and crying, thrashing about like a little child. "No!WHY?!, he can't be dead. GET UP!" she continued to scream at the lifeless body. At this point people had begun to move and talk, police men, and two men wearing EMS uniforms came to the Joker. '_No one cares, He's dead and they don't even care!'_ she thought. Harleen Quinnzel drew her gun and aimed it at the crowd. "Stay back!Stay-" she broke down, and Batman grabbed her hand and led her to the Arkham van. It wasn't a strong commanding grip, but one of tenderness and comfort. Although she was a criminal, he understood loss, and tried to sympathize with her. She got in the van, and didn't even bother trying to fight it. The Arkham van was a metal, bullet proof box that had chains and neck cuffs to restrain patients. Batman and Harley's gaze's locked. She just let her teers fall, and she shook her head. Still in disbelief of what happened. It became a blur after the doors shut and she was chained up, and she lost consciousness as they sedated her.


	2. Chapter 1

-( )Present Day( )-

Harley was sitting in Arkham Asylum. Feeling her stomach, her belly petruding, awaiting to present a child. She had felt a few kicks in stomach, as her child moved about. She sat on a more comfortable bed. She was also presented with much more quality food in higher amounts. The staff was also kinder to her because of her pregnancy. "How about Tiffany?" Ivy offered. Harley and Ivy had spent the day talking about baby names, some of the other inmantes had also called out names from there cells. The Scarcrow made a gagging sound. "Hmf," Ivy grunted. "How about Caseigh?" Arnold asked. "Caseigh, I do like that name," Harley said. "Sounds to much like a boys name, Ivy scoffed in a disgusting tone. The doctors were able to figure out it was a girl. Harley was so happy, not that she didn't want a boy, but a girl seemsed like one she could get along with, dress up, play tea party, and what ever rediculous things girls did. Atleast thats how she saw it. "So what are the names we have so far?" Jervis asked. "Terra, now Caseigh, Melony, Brianna, and Maliena," Harleen said. She scratched her scalp, trying to think of more. "Jennifer!" Ivy screamed. Harley lit up, 'Jennifer,' she thought. 'Sounds perfect.' "That's it, that's the one," Harley said. Most everyone seemed to agree. A guard walked up to her cell and hit several buttons on a panel next to it, then swiped his card, then put his hand on the console. She reconginized him as Electro. His real name was Johnny, but most of the inmates called him Electro because he always seemed to be electrecuting himself. "Time for another checkup," he said. "Electro, shocking seeing you here," Harley joked. It wasn't funny but stupid things like that gave her a kick. "Haha," he retorted sarcasticaly. As the door opened, he moved behind it and waited for Harley to walk out. He led her down a few halls, Harley was familiar with, she had gone this way over the past months to see the doctor for her pregnancy. Then they turned a corner that Harley was Unfamiliar with. She was led into an office with a bright light and there in the middle of the room was a table and a single chair. As she walked in the bright light blinded her, and she could harldy see. It looked to her like an interrogation room. Her eyes adjusted and she saw him, the Caped Crusader. "What do you want Bat brain," she said loathfully attempting an insult. As usuall not fazed, just ignoring her. "We need to talk," he said "What ever about?" she asked in a sarcastic prissy voice. "The person who killed the Joker appears to be part of a much larger organization," he said. She glared at him not wanting to hear. "I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It." she spit at him. "You will. They weren't just after the Joker. They're targeting every extreme criminal who ever walked in Gotham. That means you, and every person in Arkham," he said in a deadpan voice. Harley shook her head not wanting to hear it. "What do you want?" she asked. Knowing she couldn't do anything to stop them or him, she just gave up and listened to him. "I want to move you to a more secure location," he said. "Why me?" she asked disgusted in his offer. "You're pregnant Harley, you life right now counts as two. You're also their next target," he said.  
She stared at the table in a sad way. "Where am I going?" she asked.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
ON A BEACH OF AN ISLAND CLOSE TO THYMISCERA /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A warrior awoke. Covered in scars, scratches, bruises, and a black eye. Her scars ran down her chest and face, her cuts on her knees. She crawled over to a small pond and looked in it. Staring back at her was muscular girl with shoulder length white hair. Her hair covered some of her face, and she felt it. She felt something metalic on the left half of her face. It was a metal casing. She shoved her hair out of the way looking into the pond. One eye was green, the other not there, but in its place was a cybernetic eye that glowed red. She tried to remember before, but the only thing that went into her mind was fire. She got up wiping sand off her arms and legs. She turned to see lots of brush and trees, and she ran into it. She jumped over branches, twigs, and rocks that were in her way, never slowing her pace. She then reached another part of the beach. She saw a little wooden boat. The White haired woman walked up to it, it looked old, but not damaged, or rotting. She put a foot in to test it. It looked fine, as it didn't creek or make any other noise that would make her question using it. She pushed off the shore and hopped into the boat. Inside she found a burlap sack and a pattle. She reached into the sack and pulled out a dark deep violet cloak. She put in on and pulled the hood up, and then she reached in the sack to see what else she could find, instantly retracting her hand from the goods feeling a sharp pain on her fingers. She looked at them to see blood trickle down. She opened the bag more and carefully pulled out a a dagger.  
It was small and looked to be a basic one with no significant markings or curves that should suggest it as a prized possession. She held the sack upside down and a necklace fell out. It was a silver strong twine, with a trincket on the end. She opened it up and immediately dropped it. A memory came back like a wave shoving her to the ground. She grabbed the sides of her skulls as she remebered. *She was sitting around a table with a lot of people, it seeming to be a feast. "To a great victory!" someone shouted. She had long luxurious, milk chocolate hair. Others started to clap, someone patted the white haired figure on the back. "Nice job Col. Athriev," they said.* 'Her name, Athriev, she was a Col. but in what military? Who was that woman? Why can't she remember anything else? What is the necklace?' she thought. All the questions swarmed to her head, and she felt her eyes drop, and she passed out. 


	3. Chapter 2

"Artemis, get up!" Tera yelled to her friend, an amazon with copper skin and shortly cropped red hair. The only reply she received was a mumbling she couldn't understand. Tera walked over to the side of the women's bed, and in a half yell said "There is a boat about 20 minutes from the west beach!" Artemis' eyes shot up.

"One minute"

"Fine, just hurry"

Tera walked outside the little hut, and about half a minute later Artemis was out, sheathing her sword. "Let's go say hello!" She said groggily.

She could remember her name, at least she hoped it was hers. The other thing she remembered, her lover drowning. As she stood there, Athriev had the hood of the cloak over the metal half of her face, the dagger in a scabbard of the back of her belt. She watched the waves as she was nearly upon the shore the boat lurched forward as the tide brought her in with a crash the seemed silent in contrast to smacking against the rocks. She was many people before her as she stepped out of the boat. In front of her was a strong women "Halt! You've trespassed on Amazonian property, you will now be put under custody to be more than likely executed." The threat, if it could be called that, fell on deaf ears. The brute grabbed for her arm to which Athriev replied with a grab of the wrist twisting her arm and pushing her forward in one swift motion. Into view walked a dark haired women, and a redhead, the one shouting for her to stop, but unfortunate for her the troll looking girl she had raised her arm to strike and it came in contact with the left side Athriev's face. The next three sounds were a *cling* of something hitting metal, several crunches, and the shriek of the women in pain.

The redhead came down drawing her sword. "State your name, and reasoning, or be slain." she said. Removing the hood of the cloak, Themyscira bore witness to the metal and scars she had. In the coolest tone she had, she replied with "My name is Athriev, Colonel of Amazons, servant of the true leader Hippolyta."

A sound that was barely a whisper you could hear the brute "I could've killed her." Athriev had no patience for the enemy, and was about to make it known. In a flash of white hair she moved with demon speed pushing the women in front of her out of the way, three other warriors and gone to intervene her getting to the troll. She headbutted the first one, the second coming with a sword and with the thrust she dodged grabbing her arm while side stepping twisting it to release her grip on the weapon, finally ending the little scuffle with a well placed fist to the face. The last challenger kicked to be met with the strongest grip she had felt holding her in place. She twisted her leg and smashed with her foot breaking the bone.

Athriev went for the brute only to be kicked by the redhead. "Where does your allegiance lie?" Next thing she knew she was tied to a wooden post, and an amazon stood in front of her. "I asked where your allegiance lies." she said grabbing a burning log and searing another woman's skin with it. The other woman had golden skin, and beautiful milk chocolate hair. She looked at Athriev as if saying "I love you" The woman was tied to a giant boulder, and when she replied with "Hippolyta" the rock was shoved by four warriors, and it dragged her to the bottom of the sea. Aryth, her name was Aryth. Ayrth. "Aryth!" Athriev screamed "Aryth, no!"

"Where does your allegiance lie?" Artemis asked the girl.

"Queen Hippolyta." She answered. Seconds later again saying "Queen Hippolyta" Artemis gave her a confused look.

"Aryth, no!" Athriev screamed, the sound piercing to the ears around her. Next thing Artemis knew she caught the girl as she collapsed. "Tera, send for Empsta, quickly!" she ordered.

The few minutes she sat there Artemis had no clue what to do, the women had just taken out three people and she was holding her. After the time had passed, Tera came back with Empsta, and Queen Hippolyta.

It made no sense to her. The woman Queen Hippolyta saw, shouldn't be here, not even alive. She ran to the white haired women holding her, "Athriev?" she asked in a concerned tone, but when met with no reply she ordered her to the infirmary.

There they sat. The founders of the Justice League, as well as two exceptions. The Huntress and the Black Canary. "I have a problem in Gotham," Batman started as he stood up. "That is why all of you have been called upon." He cleared his throat loudly. "A group of people calling themselves the Gotham Peacekeepers have begun to kill all significant criminals, and it is my belief they will not stop there. Everyone remembers when the Joker was-" he cleared his throat again before continuing "killed, this was done by one of their members."

"So you followed him, and found their hideout?" Huntress said, knowing Batman was the greatest detective. "No he never actually got a chance to leave." he said coldly. "As all of us froze, one person had not. Harley Quinn killed him before he could even move from the spot."

"I still don't understand why Helena and I are here," Dinah said.

"This story leads me to my reason we're here, I have a request to make," Bruce said. It was going to be one he might regret, he had no idea and was just juggling with this glimmer of hope. "I'd like to request that Harleen Quinzel be brought on the Watchtower." before he had said anything else, Superman interrupted with "Absolutely not. There is too big of a security risk."

"Not to add she could sabotage-" John was going to say but Batman interrupted saying, "She is as much of a security risk as any worker we have, and she wouldn't be able to sabatoge-"

"You don't know that."

"She's pregnant clark."

Batman and Superman seemed to stare at eachother. "Well the does change things," Barry said. "Let's put it into a vote" J'onn said.

"I vote no," John said. "As do I," Shayera agreed.

"Yes," Diana said. "Yes," J'onn said.

"No," Dinah said.

"Yes," J'onn said. "Yes," Barry said.

"No," Superman said, his coming out more like a command than a vote.

Helena was the only one left. She would be tasked with guarding a villain. Someone she had fought with. A murderer, who knows how many people she's killed. But something nagged at her. Maybe it was curiosity, but it was strong enough to say yes. Harley Quinn, pregnant with the Joker's child. It almost seemed unrealistic to her. "Yes," she said finally.

"Then it is settled," Batman said. "Black Canary, and Huntress, you are tasked with guarding, her as well as assisting her during the time she's here."

"How long will that be?" Dinah asked

"It should not be long, no longer than a month. The peacekeepers need to be dealt with before she can return."

"This meeting is adjourned," J'onn said.


End file.
